


【祺鑫】关于丁程鑫每晚都会变成女孩子这件事

by DU_NAI



Category: qx
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 10:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20387872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DU_NAI/pseuds/DU_NAI





	【祺鑫】关于丁程鑫每晚都会变成女孩子这件事

#OOC预警，魔幻现实文学  
#特别神经  
#也不知道这算不算泥，自我感觉不算吧  
#经过昨晚的刺激后我现在的脑洞都不太正常见谅见谅  
#dbq用这种文学给两位当出道贺了但是请相信我是爱你们的 （ღ）

丁程鑫会在晚上变成女孩子这件事马嘉祺是唯一一个知道的。

头一回发现是在某次钻同一个被窝打游戏的深夜，丁程鑫突然觉得胸闷难受想坐起来，紧接着马嘉祺就听到了自己一边耳朵近乎于穿孔的尖叫声，险些耳鸣。

“你咋了。”他眼睛还没离开自己的手游屏幕，只用余光瞟了一眼跟被雷劈了一样的丁程鑫。

丁程鑫震惊得连跑位都不管了，扔了手机捧着自己胸口莫名其妙冒出来的两团肉，惊吓又惊恐地问他：马嘉祺你见多识广告诉我这是啥。

马嘉祺看了他一眼，胸呗，低头继续放技能，又觉得哪里不对，猛地抬头看了一眼，我的天呐你哪来的这么大的胸？？？

于是马嘉祺也惊得扔了手机，把丁程鑫的上衣扒拉起来看看他是不是在底下塞了啥吓唬他，不掀还好，掀了就更恐怖了，继马嘉祺濒临耳鸣之后丁程鑫也被尖叫声穿透了耳膜，还是来自于团内最强歌担，这个音高给丁程鑫都叫不上去。

马嘉祺猛地把他衣服拉下来盖住了那俩玩意儿，心跳轰隆如打雷，战略性后退了半步，上下打量了两遍丁程鑫，不敢相信地问了句：原来你一直跟我隐瞒了性别？

丁程鑫一句粗口憋在喉咙里抬脚就踹在了他肚子上：你认识我多久了连我是男是女都不知道？？？

这一脚踹挺狠，把马嘉祺丢失的智商都给踹回来了，他倒在床上想了半天，又爬起来看他：“那就是基因突变？”

“你变个我看看？”丁程鑫咬牙切齿拳头拧得咔咔响。

“别介别介……”马嘉祺拦住他的手，“我这不是在帮你猜测各种可能性呢吗！”

当然这种无聊的对话并没有进行多久，马嘉祺上网查了半天也没看到什么正常解释，期间刘耀文还来叫他们吃夜宵，马嘉祺一个箭步冲过去边扯着嗓子回绝边把门给锁了，再颠颠地跑回床上继续跟丁程鑫面面相觑。

“现在咋办？”马嘉祺问。

“能咋办，先睡呗，明早再想办法。”丁程鑫翻了个身把自己埋被窝里打算装死。

“要是一直这样的话训练都得请假吧？”马嘉祺趴到他肩膀边问。

“你可别乌鸦嘴了——”

事实上第二天起床时丁程鑫就变回来了，昨晚发生的事就像两个人一起做了个噩梦一样，恢复男儿身之后丁程鑫大松了口气，赶紧去上厕所，一晚上没敢放水可憋死了。

这事吧过于蹊跷，在丁程鑫的威逼利诱的话马嘉祺发三发四发五绝对不会让第三人知道。

本以为变回来就没事了可当天晚上临近十二的时候丁程鑫又惨叫了一声。

马嘉祺本来都快睡着了，不得不又爬起来，跟绝望的丁程鑫打了个照面。

“咋办？”丁程鑫问。

“按昨晚的经验，睡一觉就没了，睡吧。”马嘉祺答。

道理是这么个道理，但是到底为什么会这样啊？？？丁程鑫带着满肚子的问号爬回了自己的床上睡，可太诡异了，并不想以这个身体跟马嘉祺同床共枕。

如此这般的情况持续了快大半个月，彻底把丁程鑫逼疯。

“我受够了。”

他低头看着自己胸前又冒出来的玩意儿，彻底没了脾气。

马嘉祺都快习惯他每晚来这么一出，本来倒也没在意，想安慰他睡吧睡吧睡着就没事了，明天你还是一条好汉。

可丁程鑫今天好像势要彻底解决这个问题。

“你想干嘛？”马嘉祺看着他爬到了自己床上，甚至开始脱衣服，终于惊吓地按住了他的手。

“一直逃避不是办法，问题肯定就出在这个身体上，咱们研究研究——”

马嘉祺母胎solo二十年在看到丁程鑫脱了衣服后女孩子的身体时彻底羞红了脸。

丁程鑫被他脸红的模样刺激的也开始脸红，还嘟囔着你羞什么啊，我都这样大半个月了。

马嘉祺深呼吸了三次，不断自我催眠这是丁程鑫这是丁程鑫这是丁程鑫不是别人不是别人不是别人……重新正视了他，呃、她。

不得不说这胸真的很大。

马嘉祺诚实地表达了自己的直观感受，喜提丁程鑫左勾拳一个。

“你什么感受？”马嘉祺捂着被打的位置问他。

“忒重。”丁程鑫老实回答。

言罢两个人都沉默了会儿，马嘉祺盯着他胸口看了半天，犹豫地问了半句：“我能不能……？”丁程鑫秒回了一个“不能”，觉得不够决绝又附加了一句“想都别想”。

行吧，马嘉祺说那我睡觉了拜拜。

靠，丁程鑫眉头一跳拎住了他后领子，我睡不着你也别想睡。

马嘉祺平静地接受了这个残酷的现实，继续跟丁程鑫和他的胸面对面。

“让我摸摸吧。”

终于说出来了。

丁程鑫憋红了脸摇头说no，但是马嘉祺这次没退让，他往前了一点，逼得丁程鑫捂着胸口后退，马嘉祺说你别这样搞得跟我猥亵少女似的，丁程鑫瞪他你才少女，会不会说话，叫哥。

“哥你让我摸摸嘛。”

“……”

“你又想解决问题、要研究研究，又不让碰，又不让我睡觉，摸摸不是最好的研究吗？”

“……就一下。”

“两下吧，有两个呢。”

丁程鑫视死如归地闭上了眼，默许他动手，马嘉祺努力保持内心冷静朝那俩白团子伸出了魔爪，一下子就整个抓住了，抓住了就不松手了，也不敢动，就这么死死抓着。

丁程鑫感觉这样非常奇怪，马嘉祺掌心滚烫，接触的地方跟火烧一样，异样的诡异的感觉从尖端的地方蔓延开来，滚烫的温度迅速升温至濒临爆炸，两个人都涨红了脸不敢呼吸，最后还是马嘉祺逃也似的松开了手。

丁程鑫连忙拿手臂圈在了身前不敢再看他：“那、那个，不早了，睡吧……”

第二天早上丁程鑫又变回了男孩子的样子，但是两个人依然不敢看对方的眼睛，训练时都因为别扭避嫌错了好几次，终于在休息时间被队友cue到，你们俩是不是吵架了？

“没有。”两个人异口同声。

说完又同时对看了一眼，红着脸转开了视线。

怪怪的，其他五个人都不明所以，但又不敢问。

这一天的晚上加了训练，等大家大汗淋漓地练完时都已经很晚了，丁程鑫心事重重地想早点走，马嘉祺也担心他会突然变成女孩子，大夏天的突然给他穿个外套也很奇怪，正不知道如何是好，工作人员推门进来说可以回去了，丁程鑫一个箭步冲了出去，还不忘拎上了马嘉祺。

门里的其他几个队友一脸懵，你们俩什么时候和好的？

赶紧赶忙地在零点前回到了宿舍双人间，可身上汗湿黏腻不可能不洗澡，丁程鑫刚进浴室就绝望地喊了声nooooooo。

马嘉祺探了个脑袋进去，又变了？

丁程鑫吓了一跳，连忙背对着他，含含糊糊地说是是是对对对你快出去别看我！

马嘉祺倒是不敢看，可看都看到了，之前被白团子吸引了全部注意力，这会儿才注意到这女孩子的身材腰细臀翘线条特别柔软纤细，腿上也没有半点肌肉的痕迹，隔着一层浴室玻璃仿佛看到了夏娃。

这个比喻太吓人了，马嘉祺打了个寒颤，下意识想关门退出去，可丁程鑫又喊了他名字，马嘉祺只好停住动作：啊？

丁程鑫焦虑地看着自己的身体，这怎么洗啊？

就这么洗呗？马嘉祺不解。

我下不去手啊！丁程鑫苦恼道。

你叫我也没用啊我更下不去手啊！马嘉祺一个头两个大。

可可可……

马嘉祺见他踌躇不定的样子眼一闭心一横走了回来，行吧行吧，反正我昨晚已经摸过了，我没什么好怕的，没什么好紧张的，这是丁程鑫的身体而已啊！

半个小时后两个人跟蒸熟的虾子一样一人裹着一条浴巾回到了床上。

太耻了！！！

女孩子的生理构造为什么是这样的！！！

为什么浑身都这么敏感啊！！！

但、但是……摸的时候好、好舒服啊……

马嘉祺心神不宁地涨红着脸去看丁程鑫，丁程鑫正跟鸵鸟似的把自己脑袋蒙在被子里。马嘉祺鼓起了十二万分的勇气也钻进了被子里，找到了红透了的丁程鑫的脸蛋，轻轻地问他，你还好吗？

丁程鑫也涨红着脸，眼梢都是红的，又委屈又别扭地摇了摇头，眼一闭把自己脑袋撞进了他肩窝里：好奇怪啊马嘉祺，为什么我还想让你再摸一摸。

马嘉祺咽了口唾沫，把人圈进怀里，摸就摸呗，你想让我摸哪？

丁程鑫说不出口，只能引导着他的手去自己身上难受的地方，马嘉祺屏住了呼吸，几乎被他喷在耳侧的热气灼伤，掌心里暖软的触感一路引颤，把他的理智都烧断，他只是稍微用了一点力丁程鑫就靠着他压抑地喘，女孩子的身体未免太过娇嫩柔软连指尖的触碰都会疼，马嘉祺只好又深呼吸了几次，低声问他能不能亲你。

丁程鑫眼圈都红透了，小幅度地点了点头，被马嘉祺噙住了嘴唇一阵胡乱地索取，舌尖不由分说地侵略进猩红的口腔，身体也翻转成更容易的姿势，马嘉祺吻过他的嘴和脖子，掠过了锁骨线，直达了丁程鑫害怕的那两处地方。

马嘉祺亲了亲一处红软的顶端，听到丁程鑫近乎哭饶般的哼叫，便连同红晕整个含进了嘴里，感觉到丁程鑫在条件反射地捶他搡他挣扎着想让他松开，另一侧被马嘉祺手指搓揉着，两边夹击让人快要崩溃。

丁程鑫好像真的哭了，或者只是被快感吓得，马嘉祺松开后他紧紧环抱住了自己不愿意再让他碰那里，甚至翻了个身把自己蜷缩成一团。

马嘉祺亲吻了他快要滴出血的耳朵，问他还有哪里需要抚摸。

丁程鑫连连摇头，没有了没有了真的没有了。

可马嘉祺的手已经摸到了下面，被湿滑的体液吓了个正着，咦这是什么，丁程鑫你尿床？

你才尿床！

马嘉祺趴到了下面去查看，丁程鑫拿脚踹他都没能打消他的念头，马嘉祺终于看到了刚才在浴室里让他和丁程鑫都加倍面红耳赤的地方。

原、原来长这样……

丁程鑫想挣开他死抓着自己的脚的手，可怎么都使不上力，努力了半天气到昏厥，只能软了口气问他看这么久到底要干什么。

马嘉祺想了想，你说会不会跟这里交流一下，你就可以打破每晚变成女孩子的魔咒啦？

丁程鑫一愣，又觉得根本没这个可能，抬脚又要踹他，流氓！

马嘉祺说别生气嘛，你看这里真的越来越湿了……哎呦，你别踹我脸啊。

尽管丁程鑫三千个不愿意马嘉祺还是开始了他的探索之旅，他趴在丁程鑫腿间慢慢探了一根手指进去，里面湿滑热烫，却深不见底。

丁程鑫不知道是疼还是怕，几乎是捂着嘴在床上左右打滚，马嘉祺按住了他的胯，又伸了一指，丁程鑫这回没法动了，紧闭着眼捂住了脸，把所有不该发出来的声音都死死吞了回去——直到马嘉祺又伸了一指。

“啊！”

马嘉祺被他吓得一抖，三根一起捅了进去，丁程鑫叫得声都没了，不管他后来怎样进出都跟哑了似的光动弹不出声。

可深度显然是不够的，马嘉祺琢磨着换别的东西进去，想来想去也只有那话儿了。

但是这个得丁程鑫同意。

他抽出手指过去看看熟透了的丁程鑫：“我能不能……？”

丁程鑫红着眼瞪他：“你进去——”

好嘞，马嘉祺提跨一撞，直挺挺几乎顶了个穿。

“——你就完了……”丁程鑫的后半句连带着眼角一滴生理泪水划下来，带着点迷之悲情色彩，马嘉祺闻言吓坏，惜命地连忙把自己抽了出来，又从最深磨到了最外，把丁程鑫的魂都磨了个底儿掉，彻底把人惹哭了。

马嘉祺见自己抽出来他会哭，赶紧又送了进去，丁程鑫的哭腔都拔高了一个阶。

如此这般，这般如此，马嘉祺进进出出把自己也搞懵了，愣是把丁程鑫顶出了潮。

第二天早上，丁程鑫变回了男孩子。

起床第一件事是把马嘉祺暴揍一顿。

可神奇的是，那天之后丁程鑫再也没变女孩子了，不管他们熬夜到几点，都没有再发生，这个荒诞又让人脸红心跳的故事自此成了两个人的秘密。


End file.
